Previous work in this laboratory and others has shown that the inferior temporal cortex is important for the visual processing underlying pattern recognition. Also, studies have shown that single neurons in this area of cortex are responsive to visual stimuli. We are studying two aspects of inferior temporal neuronal responses: one is the role of stimulus parameters and the other is the behavioral context in which the stimulus is presented. That behavioral context is important was shown by the finding that active visual fixation can modify the response to a visual field probe stimulus. The role of stimulus parameters in the response of inferior temporal cortex neurons will be studied using conventional bar and slit stimuli, as well as stimuli constructed from sine-wave spatial frequency gratings.